1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic device of the type having an X-ray tube and a diaphragm housing in which diaphragm plates or blades for limiting an X-ray field are disposed, and in which a lamp and mirror are disposed such that, when the lamp is illuminated, the light is reflected by the mirror so that the reflected light ray field substantially coincides with the hypothetical (expected) X-ray field, and in which at least one filter for filtering the X-rays also is disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray diagnostic device with an X-ray tube and a diaphragm housing of the above type is known from a mammography device commercially available from Siemens, as described in a brochure under the name “MAMMOMAT 3000 NOVA.”
Prior to an exposure, the lamp is turned on, and the light is reflected as described above by the mirror that is placed in the hypothetical X-ray field, and consequently a light field is directed onto a subject that is to be examined. This light field is limited by the above-mentioned diaphragms, so that a desired region of the subject is illuminated by the light field. A diaphragm, lamp, and mirror of the kind described above are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,675. After the light field is set, the mirror must be removed from the hypothetical X-ray field, which is accomplished by a motor-controlled mechanical arrangement in known fashion.
One of, for example, three filters to filter the X-radiation must be selected prior to an X-ray exposure. The filters are attached to a disk, for example, the disk being rotatable around its own axis by means of a motor, so the selected filter is rotated into a position within the hypothetical X-ray field. A configuration of this kind is described in German OS 33 39 775.
The above-described arrangements require separate mechanical configurations, namely separate fastenings, bearings, motors, and separate control mechanisms, which requires space and is very expensive.